oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Ambrosia
| affiliation = To Be Determined | occupation = (Formerly) | bounty = $ ???,???,??? | alias = Baphomet (バフメット, Bafumetto) | epithet = The Fluffy Pirate (ふわふわの海賊, Fuwafuwa no kaizoku) | age = 23 | birth = Septembre 18 th | height = 175 cm | bounty = Unknown | residence = To Be Determined | jva = | Funi eva = | status = Alive | weight = 185lbs (83.91 kg) | dfbackcolor = F4C430 | dftextcolor = 800000 | dfname = Moko Moko no Mi | dfename = Fluffy Fluffy Fruit | dfmeaning = Cotton, Cotton Candy, Fluffy | dftype = }} also going by the name is a traveling pirate and chef Appearance Ambrosia is a very shy girl, but her clothes may seem to suggest otherwise. For the most part, Ambrosia wears more skimpy and revealing clothing. She tells people the reason she wears those skimpy clothes was to provide better use of her devil fruit. She tends to wear a very white and monotonous color scheme to compliment her brightly colored hair. She has a very closed of exteriors as she likes to keep to herself and hates attention though she always gets more than she asks for. Despite her many efforts to stay out of the eye of men and some women, her incredible cuteness prevails. Ambrosia has a sweet and innocent look that many men and women see as a weakness and a way to take advantage of her, men and women frequently badger her constantly wanting to do things with her she just doesn't want to do. Due to her half mink heritage, some men may see her as exotic as not many ram mink hybrids are seen. Her horns are probably one her most distinguishable features having such a present place on her head. Her horns are a very beautiful brown color, she keeps them clean and glossy as she loves her mink heritage seeing it as a huge part of who she is today. Her horns bring attention to her very soft and calm face. Though she is beautiful her face it lacks color, her skin tone is very pale and she has very smooth and unimpressionable features. Her face and features are truly beautiful but with her pale skin tone and nothing exactly eye-catching occupying her face, the only true attention her face gets is when people stare at her horns on the sides of her head. The real show-stopping feature that Ambrosia possesses is her body. Some say it's her Devil Fruit that gives her such a nice and plump body but, Ambrosia actually trains very hard and eat very well despite her Great-grandmother who was she says essentially has her own center of gravity being of such a large size. Her body was already naturally curvaceous and adult-like, which is why men are always gawking at her, and the skimpy clothes surely don't make it better. Though most men just stare, it isn't rare for some to brush to close or even attempt to grope, though they don't get away with it without experiencing consequences at the hand of Ambrosia and her Friends. Ambrosia lets of what her friends call a little sister vibe, many of them baby her and protect her due to her shy exterior. Gallery Ambrosiagallery.png|Ambrosia's General Appearance AmbrosiaYoung.jpg|Ambrosia as a Child Ambrosia Determined.jpg|Ambrosia with a Shy but Determined look on her Face Ambrosia Sleeping with her Family as a Child.jpg|Ambrosia Sleeping with her Mink Family as a Child Personality History Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Ambrosia is a very formidable foe, what she lacks in experience due to her young age she makes up for in pure skill. When engaging in combat Ambrosia sheds her shy exterior and shows her true strength. Ambrosia was trained almost all of her life even during her time as a slave. She is a great physical combatant knowing very advanced fighting techniques. She is able to properly use her size to her advantage and slam large opponents to the ground. Her main fighting styles being and . She has great strength which some say comes from her Mink heritage and background. To a certain extent, she can also use her horns in battle charging her foes with surprising strength some would never expect her to possess. Her great skill is enhanced by her great tactician abilities. She is able to set up plans with great ease and use them to her advantages especially against more mentally challenged opponents. Electro Devil Fruit Martial Arts Haki Equipment Ship/Base Bounty Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Slaves Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Half-Minks Category:Mink Tribe Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Chefs